The present invention relates to a radar system and to associated apparatus and methods. The invention has particular although not exclusive relevance to air surveillance radar.
The UK Government is currently involved in a Spectrum Release Programme to release parts of the reserved communication spectrum for use by other users. Currently investigations are being carried out into possible reductions in spectrum occupancy by primary surveillance radar used for air traffic control purposes and the like. Similar investigations are being carried out in other countries.
There is, therefore, a general need for radar technology which allows the spectrum used by existing primary surveillance radar (typically in the so called ‘S’ band—2 GHz to 4 GHz) to be released without materially reducing (and even possibly improving) air surveillance capability.